mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dinner111/Uber cheap characters
Side note: White Kyurem Aegis has made his own list of the cheapest characters based solely on his opinion & I think you should check that out as well. Side note: Black Kyurem also made a similar list of the cheapest characters in mugen. Only the cheapest M.U.G.E.N characters can be on this list This list is only for the characters that are almost impossible to kill. Only the 1st list is tiered. #Salvation Orochi/Giugas(with a greek y, not a u): fights with him will last only seconds. #Void Shiki: One slice from that sword and cue the instant death. #Phantom Donald: He uses a .exe file to win his fights. #G-Guanyin-ICE/L-Reimu/Black Kyurem: They have it made. I could also put down null-debugger characters in general due to how they work. #Ancient Donald: He can kill nearly any fighter, including Killer Donald. #Persephone: She's quite the gamebreaker... #Ice-Oro-Mizuchi: He can kill nearly any non-null-debugger character that there is. #Dark Donald Excellent: He's loving your defeat! #Crazy Catastrophe: he can kill Chuck Norris, nuff said. #Azathoth: He has a move that works just like the null-debugger characters of today. #Mario of Anger: Seriously. #Weegee: were talking about the walking F1 here. #Chuck Norris: nuff said. #Marshall: Where do we start!? #Limiter Cut Broly: super sayan MK 12... #Seigyoku Raptor: even 20000 wasn't this cheap! #Legend Gold-Metal Orochi: Not alot I can say here... #Oni-miko: It depends on version, but... #Oniwarud: anyone who can defeat a tagteam of Legend Gogeta & Pacifer is a true beast indeed! #A-Bomb: it's an atomic bomb that can destroy almost any character. #Angle Draw Sphere: it can reverse instakills, nuff said. #2nd Death Star: Is there even much that I can say here? #Ultimate Chimera: it's almost entirely invincible and can chomp the hell outta you. #The Strongest Character In The World: his punch is VERY strong. #Rainbow Six Vegas Guy: Sue Sakamoto isn't with him(at least for this character). #Ao Oni: He is immune to damage & can preform a OHKO by touching his opponent. #Shoop Da Whoop: HES A FIRIN HIS LAZAR!!! #Creepy Cursed Ghost: he listens to the original Lavender Town theme. #Hyper God Akuma: nuff said. #Omega Tom Hanks: Only characters with full-screens instant kill moves can defeat him. #Omegarotom & Hammuh: you've got an A-bomb or something? #IQ 300: Spams his fire blasts like a madman + seemingly infinite health. #SCP-173: nuff said. #Flame Hyenard: BURN TO THE GROUND! #Doc Louis: nigga stole my bike! #Snack Vendor: Its practically a punching bag with infinite health that fights back when hit. This list is for characters that aren't uber cheap, but are still pretty tough... These characters are tough by non-uber cheap standards. #Rare Akuma: Despite the name, this guy isn't rare at all! #Mecha Dragon: His only weakspot is his head, where you risk getting eaten or impaled. #MissingNo.: He spams his attacks like crazy. #Nightmare Broly SSJ3: He hits hard, moves fast, & rapidly regains health. #Zeeky H. Bomb: Zeeky buggy duke!(something explodes) #Sonic.exe: His attacks are almost always instant death & he has vast amounts of health. #Marvin the Martian: He spams his attacks like a madman. #Super Mario 64: Let's a go! #Light Yagami: After he writes your name in his book... #Herobrine: High attack & high health + hyper armer. #Elque: Fast attacks, regenerating health, quick movements... Yep, its Elque alright. #Metool: He can spam his attacks & block yours...& no, he doesn't suffer block damage. #Screamin' Hauler: It can only be damaged when it crouches(turns into a Blaziken). #T-Rex: Its health pool matches its power. #Popeye: Once he eats that spinach, you might as well raise that white flag. #Flynn Taggart: His plasma rifle deals insane damage. #Marvin The Martian: He spams his attacks like there was no tomorrow. #Entei: He spams his attacks at an extreme rate. #Rion: His grapples are deadly & his helpers can eat your attacks. Null-debuggers These are the characters that can kill nearly all god-tier characters. Only those that can kill G-Guanyin-ICE will be listed here. All debuggers listed in the main list will stay there because they set the perfect example. #L-Riemu #Black Kyurem #Golden Sebas #HyperICE Gold-Comet_992001 #Salvation Donald(But is it as cheap as Salvation Orochi?) #Fallen Ancestor 12P(She can only kill G-Guanyin-Ice on the P1 side) #God Ansestral #Guanyin-Maki #Killer Donald(He can only kill G-Guanyin-Ice on the P1 side) #Void Shiki #Phantom Donald #Guanyin-64vista(He can only kill G-guanyin-Ice on the P1 side)